Subterfuge & Consequences
by Picklepocket
Summary: An alternative history for Veronica and Logan when, after the events in 1x15 Ruskie Business, their uneasy truce is put to the test.
1. Default Chapter

_An alternative history following the events of "Ruskie Business"._

**Chapter One**

"What? Are we best friends now? Or am I supposed to owe you something? Dream on, Ace Veronica, pest detective."

"Logan, it's a phone call. I'm not asking for your first born. Nor have I said a word about your ungrateful ass or your scrawny legs."

"Ooh Veronica, snappish much. Thinking about Duncan and Meg?"

Veronica glared at him for a moment before smiling sweetly and saying, "Why no, Logan, I was thinking about Caitlin and Chardo, actually."

Veronica could not quite hide her satisfaction as the famous Echolls' smirk faded although it wouldn't do to alienate him completely. That he hadn't already stomped off was promising. Logan looked like he was about to burst into a tirade but his sense of humour crept back and he grinned.

"Touche. All right. On one condition."

Veronica was wary. "What?"

"Tell me why."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing had surprised Veronica more than Logan Echolls turning up on her doorstep wanting her help. So when John Enbom sought her out at school, asking her to retrieve his coursework from the computer of his vindictive ex-girlfriend, Ashley, she felt an old hand in dealing with the crises of the 09ers. It wasn't so much that the 09ers forgave her or welcomed her back into the fold. It was more that they realised she could be useful. Like the pool man. But unlike the pool man, Veronica was going to be well paid for this one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All right, man, I'll do it. But you owe me big time. This is gonna be painful for me."

Veronica winced a little at that. "For God's sake", she thought, "all he has to do is get me into a party."

Logan finished the call to John, but instead of handing the cell phone back to her, he raised his eyebrows as he pointed at it. She understood he was asking to use it and shrugged. He turned away from, far enough for her not to eavesdrop, and punched in a number. As Veronica watched, she pondered on the bizarre truce she and Logan seemed to have developed. Logan would never admit that openly, of course, and he was as rude and awkward as ever but something had changed.

Logan finally finished his call and walked back to Veronica.

"Did you get me an invite?"

"No. I got you a date. It's black tie. Pick me up at seven."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Looking at his daughter now, Keith Mars realised that she would not be his little girl forever and that she would be snapped up sooner or later. Probably sooner unless the male population of Neptune was dead, deranged or disinclined by sexual preference. She was beautiful in that strapless red satin.

"I thought you said you had a job tonight."

"I do. This is the disguise, you know, for that snooping thing we do? I'm crashing Emily Banks' divorce party."

"Be careful Veronica. She's got all the Neptune elite there, from what I hear. Security will be tight."

"I'll be careful, promise. When will you be back?"

"In the morning, I think. I'll call if there's any problem."

Veronica kissed her father. "Love you."

"Ditto, kid." Keith watched her go and sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Veronica pulled up at the gates to the Echolls mansion, Logan was waiting. He slid into the passenger's seat. Veronica gratefully observed that he didn't appear to be drunk. At least not yet.

"You're late. You are SUCH an ingrate," he drawled.

"Pot. Meet kettle," Veronica snapped back.

"You're going to be expecting payback forever, aren't you? Well this is it, lady in red light district. Account paid in full. Which is generous of me since I'm actually getting YOU a result."

It was bad enough that Veronica would be mixing with people who despised her father and who would sooner step in shit than speak to his trashy offspring. But to have to do it in the company of the one person in Neptune who had made it his business to make her life hell? It could be a long night. She was about to bark back when she thought that maybe he was entitled to feel disappointed that she hadn't found his mother. In a rare moment of pity, she held her tongue.

Logan was a little taken aback by Veronica's silence. He'd expected some vicious comeback and she rarely disappointed him. He suddenly felt deflated. He cast a sidelong glance, long enough to take in her shoulders, pearly white against the deep red of her dress and her curled hair. He had always liked Veronica's hair and her cutting it had somehow made it easier to separate the friend he knew from the enemy, the one he had so enjoyed torturing, she had become. Or that he had made her. Lilly's death and her father's pursuit of Jake Kane had given Logan an outlet for his desire to hurt Veronica, a desire born of her betrayal, of her telling tales to Lilly. And he was pretty damn good at the torture. That used to be a matter of some pride. Not so much, anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily Banks was a bitter woman. She didn't really like parties but tonight, she had a point to prove. She had stripped that unfaithful bastard of everything in the divorce and tonight was the celebration. Everyone who was anyone in Neptune was invited, along with their children. Her daughter Ashley and the twin boys, one year younger, were playing hosts for the youngsters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling up at the Banks' mansion, Veronica turned off the engine and turned to Logan. "This is the drill. You'll-"

"Whoa! I'll nothing, Veronica Mars. I get you in, that's it. You go do your dirty little business on your own."

Logan didn't wait for her reaction. He leapt out.

"Five inch heels, not helpful," Veronica thought as she scrambled to get out of the car and follow. It looked like Logan was going to stride in without her but he paused at the steps and waited. His smirk returning, he took her arm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Logan, I'm so glad you changed your mind. Your f-". Emily spotted Veronica and her smile dropped abruptly. "Veronica Mars."

Feeling the chill, Veronica smiled broadly and said "Good evening, Mrs Banks. Thank you SO much for allowing me to come."

Emily seemed on the brink of objecting as Veronica sought to pass her. Logan piped up quickly.

"Mrs Banks, I hope you don't mind my bringing Veronica. Girl doesn't get out much these days. And I promise, I'll keep her away from the silver. And the twins."

Logan laughed as Veronica silently fumed at the swipe at her honour. Emily was on the spot. Eventually, and without much effort to hide her disappointment in Logan, she managed to say, through a forced smile, "Of course. I didn't know you were friends. Come in."

Once they were past the door, Logan shook Veronica's arm off his and curtly told her that he would be at the bar. "Make it quick, I want to get out of this geriatric playpen."

"You and me both," Veronica said quietly as he wandered off.

She looked around and saw that he wasn't far wrong. The guests ranged from eight to 80. Some of the 09ers were there but none of them had noticed that Logan and Veronica had arrived together, which was probably a good thing.

"Right", she thought, "I need to get upstairs". Veronica took some time manoeuvring herself around the room, trying to be invisible. For the most part, those who recognised her either ignored her completely or simply raised an eyebrow of surprised disdain. Veronica reached the bottom of the stairs but before she could put one foot on the step, one of the many serving staff stopped her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. I was looking for the restroom." She whispered with friendly confidentiality, "I'm desperate!"

"This way please". The man led her away from the stairs, out of the main hall to a short corridor. He pointed to a door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica washed her hands and pondered her image in the mirror of the bathroom. This was going to be harder than she thought. She was banking on being able to slip upstairs easily. But with the staff primed to direct strays away, Veronica was going to have her work cut out for her.  
She had an idea but it was… radical. And probably impossible but she had nothing else so she took a deep breath and headed back out to the main hall. By now, things had started to pick up. Flowing drink had started to loosen inhibitions and everyone was getting into the swing. Even the younger 09ers had started dancing as the music was surprisingly tolerable. Veronica headed for the bar.

There had been time for Logan to be on his fifth drink by now but Veronica was pleasantly surprised to see that he seemed sober. She slipped in beside him at the bar.

"Ah, my tiny driver has arrived."

"Not yet, party-pooper. I haven't managed to get up to Ashley's room. If we can both stomach it, and it will be difficult, maybe we could pretend to be l-"

"Logan!".

Veronica and Logan both turned from the bar at the sharp exclamation. It was Trina Echolls.

"Logan. What on earth are you doing here! You're supposed to be grounded. If Dad sees you, there will be hell to pay."

"And I suppose you're going to tell him, sis. Get that pretty, little nose just a little browner? I mean you've been sucking up all week just to try and increase the allowance. Hasn't he promised you a part in 'Hair Trigger 6' yet?"

"Funny. I won't have to tell him, brother dear. He's here."

The colour in Logan's face drained. Veronica's heart stopped for a moment as she realised that Logan hadn't meant her when he told John Enbom that it would be painful to do this for him. She hadn't thought much about what Trina had inferred at the Sunset Regent, but if confirmation were needed, she had it in his stricken face.

"Hi Trina. Logan," she said hurredly, "let's dance". Logan was unresponsive as Veronica tried to lead him gently away.

"Veronica! I knew there was something going on between you two. How sweet! Logan's had a crush on you since he was 12 and-"

That got Logan's attention. "Shut up, Trina, you never know what you're talking about if it doesn't involve Trina Echolls or Variety". He grabbed Veronica by the hand and practically dragged her into the dancing crowd. He was angry and pulled her to him with such force that she was made breathless.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Veronica's senses were reeling. They had been wordlessly swaying for what seemed an eternity. From the initial violence of his hold, Logan's grip had softened, but not so much as to allow space between their bodies. And at some point, their bodies had responded to that closeness, long before their hearts or minds thought to follow, or not. For Veronica, the ache of her breasts, the twisting of her gut and the heat of her loins was unexpected and unwelcome. Sort of.

Her voice was low and strangled as she pleaded, "Logan. Logan!" 

Logan didn't respond. Response would mean an end, a return to a reality. To his father and whatever punishment would be meted out for his defiance. To his half-sister's mocking exposure of his youthful feelings. To a girl he hated made aware of his attraction by the betrayal of his own body. Worst of all, response would mean letting go.

"Logan, let's leave, before your father sees you."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

Logan looked down at Veronica, pushing her slightly away and dropping his hands. He hated that bitch of a sister of his for blabbing in LA.

"Too late now, Veronica Mars. If Trina doesn't tell him, someone else will. Besides, have you done your thing?" As Logan said this, he made jazz hands and grinned.

"No. Ladies, particularly those with my reputation, and thanks for reinforcing that by the way, are not being allowed upstairs."

"So what? Don't tell me Phillipa Marlowe doesn't have a backup plan? What were you saying at the bar?"

Veronica hesitated. She was going to suggest they pretend to want to get hot and heavy together and get upstairs that way. Now that idea seemed very, very bad.

Thinking quickly, she said, "I thought maybe you would stand a better chance and I could tell you where-"

"Liar."

Logan had understood enough before Trina interrupted to know where Veronica was heading. And he knew why she wouldn't suggest it now.

"Come on," she said, grasping his hand and leading him out of the throng of dancing couples. They stopped by the stairs. Veronica settled against the wall with Logan facing her. She took a deep breath.

"I thought we could pretend to make out. A couple going upstairs, with…" she stalled and then raced on, "… with sex on their minds might be less threatening."

"I always knew you wanted to get into my pants," Logan quipped, trapping Veronica against the wall as he placed his hands high on the wall on either side of her.

"Yeah, just like you always knew there was a Santa Claus."

The move to the wall and the sniping had created a welcome diversion for both of them, cooling the heat but things were warming up again. Veronica looked past Logan's chest to watch for the waiters from guard school at Alcatraz. It looked clear. She needed to get this done before things got out of hand.

"Now's our chance," she muttered.

Before he could say word, Veronica ducked under his arm, took the first couple of stairs and then turned back and coyly beckoned him with her index figure. She giggled. Logan glanced back at the room and then took the stairs in a single stride. She turned but before she could get any further, Logon slapped her on the ass. She let out an involuntary yelp and ran the rest of the way. Logan was right behind her.

Once they were clear of view from downstairs, Veronica raced forward, very conscious of Logan at her heels. John had told her where Ashley's room was and she was keen to get in and out as quickly as possible. It was a big house but after a few twists and turns, she found the room and entered.

"Keep watch", she whispered to Logan as she surveyed the room. The computer was on which meant she didn't need to turn the lights on. Good. Veronica reached under her dress and pulled out the disc she had brought with her. Logan whistled.

"Shut up!"

Veronica ran to the computer display, tapped the keyboard to find what she was looking for and started to download John's stuff.

It was taking an age.

"Come on, come on," she muttered.

"Someone's coming," Logan whispered urgently.

"Just a few more seconds."

Veronica was on her knees in front of the computer.

"Shit! It's Ashley." Logan left his place by the door and stood in front of Veronica, shielding both her and the computer screen from the door. As he put his hands on either side of her head, he said quietly, "You'll thank me for this."

Ashley stood in the doorway, incredulous. Logan Echolls was getting a blow job! In her bedroom! She was about to scream when Logan moaned. She froze, now fascinated by what she was seeing. She knew who the girl was. She had spotted Veronica earlier, and had a brief tantrum with her mother as a result. She could see the red satin spread out behind Logan's legs. The slut! What Ashley didn't see was Veronica's arm reaching back and popping out the disc.

Veronica, her face mashed close to Logan's groin, struggled to slip the disc back under her dress. It wasn't just her position that made it difficult. Logan was, not unnaturally in the circumstances, fully aroused and Veronica found it hard to concentrate. She finally managed and looked up at Logan. He was staring down at her, his eyes dark and liquid. He held her for a moment and then gave a load groan. He let go of her head and pretended to zip up. Veronica sat back and could now see Ashley in the doorway. She drew her forearm across her mouth before acknowledging Ashley's presence with a soft moan.

Ashley jumped when she realised Veronica had seen her. She turned and ran back downstairs. Wait 'til the 09ers heard about this!

Veronica didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Logan broke the silence.

"Well there goes my reputation. Lucky you don't have to worry about yours."

"Oh, I don't know. At least before I was just a slut. Now I'm Logan Echolls' girlfriend."

They stared at each other, then all the tension was blasted away by the sound of their laughter.

Recovered, Veronica and Logan made their way back to the stairs. As they passed yet another room, Logan paused. Veronica could hear a faint thumping from the room and raised her eyebrows. Logan grinned, put his finger to his lips and crept towards the door that stood slightly ajar. Veronica waved frantically at him, urging him away but Logan was determinedly curious, perhaps thinking that someone else could at least share the gossip spotlight that was about to descend on him. He pushed the door. Despite herself, Veronica peeked under his arm to see.

Women had always thrown themselves at him. It came with the territory. This one was as buxom and as accommodating and as disposable as the rest. She was making all the right noises as he pounded into her against the wall but for Aaron, it was all so much routine, a necessary precursor to the moment of release. "Face it," he thought, "I'm bored." So it was almost exciting to hear a gasp from a direction from which there should be no sound. Aaron, trousers round his ankles, turned his head and froze when he found himself staring into the eyes of his son.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica pulled Logan out of the room with all her might.

"Come on!"

Logan stumbled into the opposite wall, eyes unfocused. Veronica grabbed his arm and marched him to the stairs. "Logan, come on," she urged, trying to get him away. She got him to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Damn it."

A lot of eyes were glaring up at them from the room below, specifically those parts of it where the 09ers had congregated. Ashley had worked fast. Veronica glanced at Logan. He was staring straight ahead, unseeing. Veronica got him down the stairs and towards the door before she was surrounded by hostile 09ers.

"Dude, scrapping the barrel or what?"

"I always knew she was a whore."

"Veronica, me next!"

Logan stopped but it wasn't because of the 09ers. He looked back up the stairs just as Aaron, together and impeccable, came down them. Aaron took a sharp turn at the bottom of the steps to go into one of the side rooms. Logan looked down for a moment, searching inside himself and then wrenched his arm from Veronica's grasp. He followed Aaron.

"You bastard! She's not even cold!"

Aaron shut his eyes as if in pain, a gesture which impressed the startled and uninformed audience, composed of some of Neptune's finest. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "He hasn't gotten over it, you know." Aaron turned to face his son.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You bastard! She's not even cold!"

Veronica struggled to get through the throng of 09ers that had swept forward to get a good view of the scene. She used her elbows with abandon as she fought to get to Logan before he did something stupid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on, Logan, let's go home," Aaron said gently.

Aaron tried to put a fatherly arm around his son but was stunned to find himself on the floor. Logan stood over him, panting, quivering hands turned into hard fists.

"If you ever touch me again, I WILL kill you."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Is the tree dead?"

Logan had been punching the bark of the slender tree for a good five minutes. Veronica could see from where she leaned against the car that Logan had made a bloody mess of his hands, working out his anguish. Nothing she had been able to say or do had persuaded him to calm down and she was resigned to letting it play out, merely ensuring he didn't kill himself, or anyone else. Particularly her.

So her question, laconically stated, was not as flippant as it sounded. She was waiting for his anger to be spent and right now, it was focused on that tree and the pain it caused him; the pain from which he drew some perverse comfort. She had felt the need to do something similar when her mother had refused to come home with her in Barstow, refused to explain why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is something very frightening about a crowd that is silent. As Logan's voice died away, not a sound could be heard. Veronica was the only one who moved, getting to Logan, pulling him away. Unlike the struggle to get to him, the crowd parted as she led him away, eyes staring, eyes looking away, all shocked, or perhaps titillated, by the events they had witnessed. Veronica spoke softly to Logan throughout, encouraging, persuading him onwards.

No one tried to stop them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He stopped.

"Logan?"

Logan had not said a word since threatening his father and when he raised his head, Veronica could see that he still wasn't ready for words.  
She knew she didn't have the resources to deal with what really irked him but she could at least do something about his hands. Veronica led him back to the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Backup barked in welcome as Veronica opened the door to #110 of the Sunset Cliffs Apartments. She knelt down to give the dog a quick pat and a soothing word before turning back to her guest.

"Sit there," she instructed, pointing at the small couch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pile of blood-soaked cotton pads grew as Veronica tended to Logan's knuckles. The antiseptic did more than clean the torn flesh, it brought Logan back to his senses and he watched carefully as Veronica finished. He looked at his bandaged hands ruefully.

"Well, I won't be playing the piano again any time soon."

"Yeah, but that's one tree that won't be bothering anyone for a while."

Veronica's smile faded as she added, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Home." He laughed bitterly. "Now there's a concept."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and finally pulled herself out of her bed, as the water comprising its mass gently sloshed around. She needed a drink and if she tiptoed, she should be able to get one without waking Logan, crashed on the couch. She was well covered in her sensible pyjamas and she'd be quick.

Veronica opened her bedroom door and took two steps forward. She froze for only a second at the sound of his sobs before running to him.

"Sshh, sshh," she softly breathed, holding him close with one arm. As once before, Logan's head rested on her shoulder and breast, and he held her tightly. Veronica's free hand was stroking his hair. His sobs had subsided and he luxuriated in the feeling of comfort spreading through him. Comfort and something else. Logan could feel the soft swell of Veronica's breast on his cheek, could feel her nakedness beneath the loose pyjamas. He too was naked but for his boxers and that knowledge was having a powerful effect on his senses.

"Damn it," he thought, "I hate this girl."

She smelled so good.

Veronica felt Logan's hands lessen their grip. But instead of removing them from her sides, they gently, subtlety, started to stoke her. Veronica felt a clench in the pit of her stomach as her hand continued to stroke Logan's head and she unconsciously matched his rhythm.

She hadn't stopped him. He grew bolder and let his hands drop to the hem of her pyjama top. Through his cheek, he could feel one nipple harden as his fingers lifted the hem and slid underneath. The pain in his hands was insignificant when her skin was so warm, almost hot, and as smooth as silk. He slowly let one hand trail up whilst the other made soft circles at her waist. Logan raised his head and looked at Veronica.

Eyes closed, Veronica felt Logan's head lift. She moaned softly at the loss of weight on her breast and opened her eyes. Logan was staring at her lips and bending towards them. Veronica didn't let him finish his descent. With an impatience that surprised her, Veronica darted forward to meet him.

Logan had meant for the kiss to be gentle but Veronica's urgency had overridden his caution. The kiss was hard, intense. Logan's tongue had invaded her mouth as soon as their lips had touched. Veronica's tongue was no less searching. It was as if both needed to exorcise some demon, and this was the only way. The kiss deepened and yet softened, as they explored each other's mouth with a thoroughness borne of desperation.

When Logan spread the hand that rested just under her armpit and touched her nipple with his thumb, Veronica jerked as if a surge of electricity had passed through her. Logan broke off the kiss and pulled his hand out from under her top, but only so he could undo the buttons and remove the damn thing. He exposed her breasts and bent down to take one hard nipple between his teeth. Veronica gasped and gripped his arm tightly.

Logan shifted and lifted Veronica onto his lap, her legs falling either side of him. She was the toughest girl he had ever known and yet she was as light as a spirit and he could do this without leaving the sweetness of her breasts. But now he wanted to return his attention to her lips and pulled her head down to his. With the other hand, he trailed his fingers down her spine, further and further. Like the bandages on his hands, the elastic waistband of her pyjamas was no obstacle to his progress and he sighed contently as he cupped her naked bottom and pressed her closer to the centre of his own passion. 

Veronica was no less active. She bit Logan's lower lip and escaped the hand on her head to go on her own journey. She let her tongue linger of a moment on his mouth, then swept it across his cheek, stopping at the lobe of his ear. She sucked it into her mouth and bit gently, and was rewarded by Logan's groan. She let go and press her lips to the flesh on his neck, her tongue making soft circles on his skin. Her hands played on his chest, alternatively kneading and stoking the muscles until her mouth reached his nipple.

Logan threw back his head as Veronica's lips drove him crazy. He still had his hand on her ass and now with the other, he gripped her upper thigh. He moved his thumb and stroked the soft, and now very damp, cloth between her legs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica had never let herself dwell on the rape. There was no blessing in it but at least being raped whilst unconscious meant that she didn't have to live with the images and the sounds and the smells of the terror. All she had was what she imagined and she had resolutely refused to let herself do that. Which worked to an extent but for those times when she couldn't control her imagination – in her dreams. Veronica wasn't dreaming now but neither was she in control. As Logan's thumb explored her and sent her into a spasm of involuntary shivering, the images of her imagination came unbidden and pierced her soul.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan was fully dressed by the time she came out of the bathroom. She had dry heaved for some moments and was grateful that with all the events of the night, she hadn't had a chance to eat. She was pale but collected when she faced Logan.

"I'm sorry. I'll take you home."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was dawn by the time Veronica pulled up outside the Echolls' mansion. Logan had resumed the silence of the night before, although Veronica could see the vein throbbing in his temple. He was angry and he had every right to be but she could not tell him why she had abruptly ended their lovemaking. She could not tell him that the feelings he had released had taken her back to Shelly Pomroy's party, to waking up without her panties. Had she had those feelings before? Had her body been so wanton? Was she a slut? Rationally, Veronica knew that was ridiculous but in Logan's arms she had not been rational.

She turned to him as he made no effort to move.

"Logan, I-"

"Shut up, Veronica. God. No wonder you sent Duncan nutty. He was well rid of you. And so am I."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith could smell the freshly brewed coffee as he entered the apartment. He saw his daughter sitting on the couch, staring into space, gripping a mug but not drinking. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Honey! What's wrong."

Keith took the mug, set it down and enfolded Veronica in his arms. She cried.

She didn't tell him everything, of course. The edited highlights, the parts that wouldn't send him on a gun spree. Keith knew there was more. His instinct told him there was a lot more but that she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Honey, I can put this off, you know. We could go and get ice cream sundaes and go to the zoo…"

"I love you, but we need the money, Dad. I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you know me, I'm the bounce back kid!"

Keith kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, you are."

He left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith had left the television on and Veronica bent down to switch it off. She paused as the newscaster's words sunk in.

"We confirm our breaking story. Aaron Echolls, star of Hair Trigger and other blockbusters, was attacked last night and is reportedly near death at Neptune Memorial Hospital. And we have just learned that his son, Logan Echolls, is being held at the Sheriff's Department."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Veronica, Logan Echolls will have access to all the best criminal attorneys. And it's Sunday!"

Cliff McCormack was not best pleased at being interrupted. Loretta was making good on her promise to pay in kind and he was comfortable lingering in his bed.

"Cliff, he won't be able to get someone there fast, and anyone he knows works for his father. Besides, that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"I might need you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan hadn't done this. Of that Veronica was certain. She had heard enough from the news reports to know, that if they were accurate, the attack on Aaron had happened long before she took Logan home. She was his alibi.

"Great."

Cliff told her not to go the Sheriff's Department. Based on what she had told him, she was going to get a visit from them soon enough. 

Veronica was too agitated to stay in, waiting for the knock on the door so she let herself out of the apartment and drove to John Enbom's place.  
John looked at her with a mixture of gratitude and frank curiosity as she handed over the disk.

"Thanks Veronica, you saved my life."

"Piece of advice? Keep your homework in your pants."

John nodded and paid her cash. Veronica checked the amount and turned to go.

"Hey, uh, Veronica. I heard about you and Logan…"

"Nice to see the Neptune grapevine is as healthy as ever," Veronica said. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Where were they? There was no sign of anyone from the Sheriff's Department and Cliff hadn't called. Veronica turned the television on, searching for news. She found Trina.

Trina Echolls thrived in the limelight. It was as if the bright spots of the cameras switched on a light within. She shone as she told the press of her despair at finding her battered father in his study, Logan standing over him. She described Logan's bandaged knuckles, blood seeping through. She mentioned the party, Logan's threat. She was clever, she never for a moment sounded like she was condemning Logan but every word she said did so.

"Miss Echolls, Miss Echolls! Does your brother have any reason to attack Aaron?"

"No, none. None at all. My brother must have… I don't know."

"Lying bitch."

Veronica turned off the TV in disgust. She was about to forget Cliff's advice and head for the Sheriff's Department when there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil! What's going on, Cliff?"

"You're off the hook."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told them you were together."

"What?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cliff's soft spot for Veronica was the only thing keeping him from point blank refusing to get involved any further. But that girl had a way of wrapping him round her little finger and here he was again.

"Mr McCormack, I thought Mr Echolls made it clear he didn't want-"

"I'm not here to represent Mr Echolls, Deputy. I'm here to represent Veronica Mars."

As he spoke, Veronica came round from behind her lawyer and looked up at Leo D'Amato. He stared for at her for the briefest of moments and then turned away. Veronica wilted at the disappointment in his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica was tired. She had been in this room for hours. Leo would not look at her once in all that time as he took her statement. From his questions, she knew he had interviewed a lot of the party guests, had heard all about her and Logan and the 'blow job' and everything. And she couldn't do anything to correct his assumptions. Cliff had advised her not to say anything about going upstairs to recover John Enbom's work from the computer as she, and Logan, could get into trouble for it. Besides, after what happened with Logan at the apartment, she wasn't sure how fair it would be to Leo to protest her innocence of involvement with Logan. But she hated that she was hurting him. She liked him. Maybe one day, he'd let her tell him the truth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheriff Don Lamb was not a man known for his passion. He was a hard and hollow man, with little emotional substance. He had worked methodically to get where he was, helping Keith Mars' on his self-destruction by leaking the crime scene video from the Kane murder without conscience or concern. So it was unusual that he should feel so passionately about anything, never mind about Keith's daughter. But it was true; he hated Veronica Mars with passion. She had shown him up as a fool more than once and, by god, he wasn't going to let her do it again. He'd have that little bitch for obstruction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Veronica Mars, here we are again."

Sheriff Lamb had never been able to hide the disdain he felt for her and now was to be no exception.

"Has she been read her rights?"

Leo nodded. Lamb turned his attention back to Veronica.

"Come to get your boyfriend out of trouble, have you?"

"Come to get you out of trouble, Sheriff, before your bungling gets the department sued."

Lamb's eyes narrowed.

"Bring her," he barked to Leo.

"Hold on, Sheriff," Cliff protested. "Where are you taking her?"

"Relax, Counsellor, we're going to have a word with Mr Echolls."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't look at anyone.

"Mr Echolls. Veronica Mars here has leapt on her white charger and come to rescue you." Lamb enjoyed being snide. "She says you were with her all night."

Logan looked up at the Sheriff. Veronica was willing him to look at her but he was careful to avoid her gaze.

"Check your notes, Sheriff. I told you she took me home. Don't you guys get training or something so you can remember stuff like this?"

"Yeah, we get training. And notes. Which say that you told us that she took you home straight after the party?"

"More or less." He shrugged.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think your girlfriend here is lying to protect you and I think I'm gonna have her for obstruction. That's unless I find enough to do her as an accomplice."

The room erupted. Both Leo and Cliff jerked to their feet.

"Now, hang on…"

"Sheriff, this is outrageous…"

Even Trina, sitting ineffectually at the side as Logan's temporary guardian, looked surprised and almost excited at this development.

Veronica didn't hear any of it. She was focused on Logan. His reaction was less immediate but react he did. He gazed at her for a moment and then…

"Sheriff, Veronica is not my girlfriend. Never has been, never will be. She wanted to go to the party and I owed her one, so I took her. Sure, we messed around. We're horny, it goes with the teenage job description but she took me home. We stopped at her place because I'd… stupidly hurt my hands and she bandaged them. I don't know what time it was when she dropped me off."

"And we know she lies, Mr Echolls, it's what she does. Isn't that right, Veronica?"

"I am not lying about this you son of a bitch."

"Oh come on Veronica. This convenient alibi for a boy you were having sex with last night, coming in here pretending to be Lilly Kane, tampering with evidence, oh, and best of all…"

Veronica knew a millisecond before it came what he was going to say and knew at the same instant that she was powerless to stop it. Trust the bastard to mimic her as he did it.

"Oh, Sheriff, boo hoo, I've been raped, I've been raped…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica hated crying on the toilet. She had not done it for a long time, it made her feel weak and like the girl she'd left behind. But here she was again. She had bolted from the room and Lamb had let her go, telling Leo to follow her and not let her leave the premises.

"Oh god," she thought, "Dad!"

How was she going to keep this from him now?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo was gentle when Veronica finally came out. He asked her if she wanted some water and when she shook her head, he said, "I'm sorry Veronica, Lamb's a jerk."

"Leo, things aren't what they seem, I promise. Although that, the rape…"

She trailed off. He patted her arm in comfort. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"And I'm sorry if I've let you down."

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be, Veronica."

Leo didn't take her back to the room. He sat her on bench outside the office and told her to wait. There was no sign of Cliff either. Veronica shut her eyes and leaned her head back. This was turning into a really bad day.

Finally, just when she was about to kick something, Veronica saw Cliff and, behind him, Logan.

"Let's go," Cliff said.

"What happened?"

Cliff put his fingers to his lips and indicated that they should go outside before speaking.

Once outside, Cliff told Veronica that they were in the clear. Aaron Echolls had regained consciousness and reported that he had been attacked by an intruder. That was that, and Cliff was going back to his very cold bed.

"Cliff."

He paused.

"Dad doesn't know, a-about the rape."

"He should."

"I-I know, but please don't…"

"He won't hear it from me, Veronica."

"Thanks."

Left on the steps of Neptune's Sheriff's Department, Veronica and Logan both looked down at them, preserving the uncomfortable silence to avoid talking. Veronica finally broke the impasse.

"Why didn't you tell them? About having an alibi?"

"I don't know. I wanted to kill him. When I found him, it was almost as if I had, and done the world a favour. I didn't see any reason to let you share my limelight. Or any more reason to link your name with mine."

Veronica smiled despite herself.

"You're an idiot."

"That's not the worst I've been. When did it happen?"

She knew what he was asking.

"Shelly Pomroy's party, last year."

"Who was it?"

Veronica wasn't sure if she imagined the violence in his voice.

"I don't know. Someone slipped me a roofie and when I woke up, I…"

She couldn't go on as she swallowed a sob. Logan turned to her and took her in his arms, gently, without passion or urgency. Veronica rested there and felt a rare moment of peace.

He was screwed up, she was screwed up. Maybe they did make a pair. Just as well. School tomorrow, later this morning, whenever, was going to be a pain in the ass.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Logan had five good reasons for not being at school. 

Aaron being in the hospital, just out of a coma was one. That was the one Clemmons would swallow without question; not that Clemmons wouldn't swallow spunk for an Echolls. It served to officially excuse Logan's truancy. So what that Logan was not at the hospital, and had no intention of visiting his father any time soon.

Logan being newly cleared from the suspicion that it was he who had put his father there, was another reason. For a while, Logan had almost basked in that blame. There were times in the past when he wished he had been able to do just that. He knew, now, that there may be just such a time in the future, if he didn't kill the movie star first.

Logan had never been a coward so reasons three and four were more irritant avoidance than necessity. But until he prepared his own head for the appropriate persona to adopt, facing his friends and everyone at school would be a pain after being arrested (three) and after being salaciously linked to Veronica Mars (four). Particularly facing Duncan.

This brought him to the last reason and, perhaps, the best reason, for not going to school. Veronica. His friend, his enemy, his…what? All Logan knew is that all the toothpaste in the world had done nothing to lessen the taste of her, one he kept savouring. In this, he knew he was being a coward.

"Shit."

Five good reasons. And not one of them was the real reason Logan Echolls was camped out in the family pool house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica was having a bad start to a bad day that was going to get badder. Her Dad would be home tonight and she had something to tell him, something that no good would come of telling him but that she had to do before someone else did. It weighed on her so much that at first, she didn't even notice the stares and whispers that followed her around the school. Besides, she had long ago forced herself to become immune to judgement of strangers. But some people weren't strangers and those people had the power to wound.

Standing at her locker, the sight of Duncan and Meg cuddling across the school hallway wounded. Veronica found herself staring, a mixture of longing and understanding on her features. Veronica was prepared to face this moment but what she was not prepared for, not in any way, was the look of utter disgust that came over Duncan when they spotted her. Veronica forced her gaze away before either chanced to see her eyes fill. She turned into her locker, scrabbling to exchange books.

"Hey."

Veronica blinked rapidly and, with some relief, turned and hugged the astonished Wallace.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, you know, just 'cause I love you."

"You want something."

"Just your support and understanding. And your access to the administration office."

"I knew it!"

"Kidding! About the last thing anyway. The support and understanding I think I'm going to need by the bucketful."

"You know what I'm gonna say, don't you?" Off Veronica's blank look, Wallace paraphrased a past conversation affectionately, "Girl, you should hear what people are saying about you now!"

"I can imagine."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you at lunch."

They parted but Wallace's question echoed the one that had been running through her head all morning. What is going on? Breaking up with Leo was about the only thing simple consequence of the events of the weekend. Veronica stood in the hall, students pressing by her, and shivered. The memory of Logan's touch was enough to cause her heart to pound and her flesh to feel electric. Their intimacy, far beyond anything she had ever shared with Duncan or Leo, had left her panting for more, despite her panic. But Logan Echolls? She knew it was bad idea, a really bad idea. There were so many reasons she should be yelling "No!" – Lilly, Duncan, Logan's treatment of her since Lilly's death and her hatred of him, their mistaking a mutual need for comfort after losing their mothers, albeit in her case temporarily, for something more - so many fucking reasons to run, screaming. So why did a voice inside her whisper, "Yes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan was incensed when he went up to the house for some food and saw Trina holding court for the press, again. God, did she ever stop trying to pimp herself? No doubt she was making the most of her opportunity of front page spreads and as far as he was concerned, the sooner she got offers, the sooner she would be back to being a long-distance bitch. He was on his way back through the house when Trina's voice, usually so easily tuned out, penetrated his skull.

"Well, you know what it is with teenagers. They can be so irresponsible at times. You must understand, to lose our mother was shattering for us both…"

Logan snorted derisively at her nerve.

"…and the incident at the party was just him acting out. I blame her, the girl he was involved with. I mean, the stories I could tell you about her…"

Logan could bear no more. Knowing full well it was a mistake, that he was in a temper, he stormed in to face the press.

"This interview is over. Trina, get them out of the house."

"This is my brother, Logan. As you can see, he has the rude and angry juvenile role down pat. I apologise for his behaviour."

"I'm sure there are more important stories in the world, hell, in Neptune, than the sad delusions of a third rate actress desperate for attention."

"Very funny, Logan. Forgive my brother, he's feeling guilty for not being here on the night and playing the hero. He's gutted that years of comic book study have come to nothing."

"What are you saying, that I could have stopped it, that it's my fault Dad got hurt?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so busy screwing Veronica Mars."

"Shut up, Trina. This is all about you, remember. You leave her out of this."

"According to the sheriff, this wasn't the first time you were poking that particular hole. But what on earth did you do, little brother, to make her cry rape?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Veronica Mars, you have got some balls!"

Realising what he had said, Wallace couldn't help but start to giggle.

"Or had some!"

She had told him how Ashley Banks had been tricked into believing she was giving Logan a blow job and how Ashley had lost no time in spreading the word. She now told him most of the rest, about Logan punching Aaron's lights out, about his pummelling the tree, about his arrest and her attempts to help him. She only left out a couple of things, the ones that caused her own head to spin with fear – the rape revelation and the intimacy she shared with Logan. She was going to have to face the one shortly. She still couldn't manage the other, not yet, not until she understood herself a little better. Not until she understood…

"Where the hell is he, anyway? Logan was supposed to be diverting some of the flak."

"Haven't seen him around today. Maybe he's working out a way to his next blow job."

"Oh, stop it, you."

Veronica slapped Wallace's arm. She couldn't tell him what it meant to her that he was her best friend and what it meant to her that he didn't hate her like all the rest. 

The bell rang and they hurried from their lunch to their different classes. As she hit the door to the classroom for English, Veronica's cell rang. She was already in the room when she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Logan and her heart actually skipped a beat. She was about to answer when Mrs Murphy stared her down. She switched the phone to message and took her seat. Surrounding by the tittering and glares of her classmates, Veronica afforded herself a secret smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, uh, Veronica, I, uh, I need to talk to you. Call me back…please. Bye…oh, it's, uh, it's Logan, by the way."

Logan's hand shook as he put down the phone. He thought he would speak to her and hadn't prepared himself to leave a message. It was a lame-ass message. But what was he supposed to say, that his sister had told the world that Veronica had been raped? That it was all his fault? All of it?

The reason Logan stayed home that day was not any of the good reasons, the expected reasons. It was for a very bad reason, one shouted out in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's Department when that asshole was still trying to pin something on Veronica, one whispered on the steps before he held her. Veronica had been slipped a roofie and raped at Shelly Pomroy's party. And since the moment he had let her go, since they had parted, he had been frozen by the realisation that it was something he could not fix however much he wanted to. And he wanted to, desperately, but Veronica would and could never forgive him. He avoided Veronica for to face her was to lose her, as friend, as lover, as whatever they might become, and it was that that kept him away.

For it was Logan who brought the roofies to the party.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_High school students report use of the drug as a cheap drunk and as a cure for alcohol hangovers. Typically, however, Rohypnol is used along with alcohol and other drugs. College students using Rohypnol report mixing it with beer to enhance the feeling of drunkenness. It has also been reported to be used in combination with marijuana and cocaine, as well as heroin. Rohypnol use appears to be spreading in the United States among high school and college youth.  
**Drug Rehab America**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Being Aaron Echolls son brought with it certain privileges. If Logan had wanted, he could have supplied a pharmacy with what he was offered in drugs by the hangers-on and wannabes that surrounded him and his family. And it couldn't be said that Logan didn't want a buzz from time to time. Only he found it in alcohol, not drugs. When he drank, he was comfortable with the feelings of worthlessness alcohol inspired. He didn't want to risk being sent on head journeys that might, however temporarily, make him think there was a point to his life. Besides, he'd spent years watching his mother distance herself further and further from the reality of Aaron's infidelity. He would have sympathised more if it hadn't also taken her further and further away from him. So he turned his back on the offers of oblivion.

Lilly would have laughed at his…what? Scruples? But then, Lilly laughed at him all the time, so nothing new there. She was never adverse to trying something different, something that gave her a higher high, anything that pissed off her parents. She'd try it, experience it, revel in it and move on. She was too addicted on life to ever get hooked on pale imitations of it.

She was the most important thing in his life. The only thing. And she left him. In the year that followed, the pain of that was what he was. He couldn't afford to dull that pain because then, he really would be nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, are we going? To Shelly's?"

"I don't know, Logan. I don't really want to."

"Come on, Duncan, it's time you got out there again. Besides, I hear Stacy Cummings is seriously hot for you and is coming with promises, if you know what I mean and I think you do."

"Will Veronica be there, do you think?"

"There's no way that cunt is-"

"Logan!"

"Oh, get off your white horse, Lancelot. She's the bitch daughter of an incompetent lunatic and you know it. She wouldn't dare show her face if she knows what's good for her. Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one who dumped her."

Behind Logan's smirk, he hoped that Duncan would finally tell him the story, tell him why he had broken up with Veronica. It bothered him that his best friend had never shared. When Veronica had tattled to Lilly about his misbehaviour with Yolanda, Logan had been so angry with her that he had mouthed off to Duncan but he never kidded himself that Duncan punished Veronica for him. Christ, he and Lilly split up and got back together all the time. It wasn't like it was something that unduly worried Duncan. Whenever Logan and Lilly were on the outs, Duncan would just roll his eyes and let Logan know the best times to be loitering around the Kane house.

But Duncan and Veronica were nothing like he and Lilly. They were perfect couple material, so sweet, so gentle together. So blah, at least for Logan's tastes. Dear god, they were both virgins. What was that about? Logan couldn't imagine not having sex with Lilly at every possible opportunity and would occasionally tease his friend on his lack of libido.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Duncan just got tired of waiting and decided to move on to a girl who would give it up. If Lilly hadn't died…

"We're going and I'm not taking no for an answer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Getting Duncan to agree to go the Shelly Pomroy's party had been hard enough. Keeping him there might be another matter. As the son of an actor, Logan knew the value of performance and knew that to avoid going insane, he had to keep up the one he'd chosen for himself after Lilly – the party animal, the gadabout, the joker. When it was really tough, he drank and got himself there that way.

Duncan didn't have Logan's artifice or appetite for alcohol. He was too straight up for that, too…Duncan. Shit, if his parents had their way, he was going to be president one day. But Logan knew Duncan needed something to pull him back to life, out of the fog that had surrounded him since Lilly's murder. And Logan was determined that he was going to have something. Logan couldn't, didn't want to sort out his own life but he could help his best friend kick start his again.

Logan picked up his cell phone and punched in a number.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Roofies are often combined with alcohol, marijuana, or cocaine to produce a rapid and very dramatic "high". Even when used by itself, users can appear extremely intoxicated, with slurred speech, no coordination, swaying, and blood-shot eyes...with no odor of alcohol. The drug has been added to punch and other drinks at fraternity parties and college social gatherings where it is reportedly given to female party participants in hopes of lowered inhibitions and facilitating potential sexual conquest. Police departments in several parts of the country say that after ingestion of "Roofies" that several young women have reported waking up in frat houses with no clothes on, finding themselves in unfamiliar surroundings with unfamiliar people, or having actually been sexually assaulted while under the influence of the drug."  
**Police Operations Archive**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Dick! Dunc'll hear you."

"Oh man, what are those?"

"These, my little chickadee, are roofies."

"Aw, yeah! So which is the lucky lady?"

Logan leaned back and shot Dick Casablancas a look of absolute disgust.

"Since when do I need a roofie to get a girl into bed? I appreciate it might be the only way you can get any, bro, but come on."

"So what are you doing?"

Logan sighed. He really didn't want to be sharing with Dick, who was hardly the font of all discretion. But Duncan was too close by to risk his shouting his mouth off. Logan took a handful of Dick's t-shirt in his fist, pulled Dick's face close to his own and growled.

"I'm helping a friend. Two of these and he'll be happy for a while, before January makes him shiver. And if you tell him, I will beat you from the Chevy to the levee and back. You got it?"

Dick laughed and pulled himself away as Logan leaned forward again and dropped two of the little white pills into Duncan's drink and, what the hell, three into his own.

"What about the rest of them?"

"So what about the rest of them? That's all we need."

"Oh, come on, man. Some of us wouldn't mind a bit of the happy side."

"Dude! I am not your drug supplier of choice. Go get your own happy. And a life while you're at it."

"Logan, stop being an ass. Come on, man."

Dick was getting whiney. And louder. Just to stop the bleating, which if it carried on might alert Duncan, Logan ripped off part of the packet and handed it to Dick.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I was told before trying roofies that one pill would make me sleep, while two or more would get me high and wide awake. It's true you won't get particularly sleepy from a higher dose, and you will get 'high', much like on valium, however nobody told me of the amnesiac effects of this drug. Now I will never ever take more than two roofies at a time, because not only can I not see the point in having fun if I can't remember any of it, but roofies also have a tendency to dissolve your normal rules of behaviour. I have said and done some things that I'm not very proud of (I've been told) under the influence of roofies.  
**Erowid Experience Vaults**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

Logan could not believe his eyes when Veronica walked in. Was this sweet, virginal Veronica, braving the combined ranks of the 09ers in her little white dress? The 09ers who had made it clearer than clear than she was not wanted? That she shouldn't even be breathing? Logan had been in the frontline of that little effort, marshalling the troops, organising the campaign, providing the dirt and the porn. Above all, keeping it high on the agenda.

Somewhere, buried deep down, underneath the hatred he had constructed, he was impressed by her guts but he shook it off.

What on earth could have possessed her to come to Shelly Pomroy's party?

His eyes narrowed. He knew. She was going after Duncan. She was going to try, again, to talk to Duncan. Well, well. Logan's mouth twisted into that distortion of a smile that he had perfected, the one founded in evil intent. He'd put a stop to that. He hadn't worked this hard to get Duncan out of the shell he'd been living in recently to have her gum up the works.

He glanced over at his friend who was getting his face licked by Stacy Cummings. The roofies Logan had slipped him on arrival had done the job for a while. Duncan had been high and lively and enjoying himself. But over the last half hour or so, the fog had slowly returned and Stacy could have been a poodle for all the interest he showed in her now. Logan was still feeling pretty good, well, at least until Veronislut had turned up.

Duncan hadn't spotted her yet and Logan thought hard about what he should do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remains of the small packet. There was one left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

She remembered his mouth on her breast, his hand cupping her ass and his grip on her thigh before he found and stroked the centre of her heat. Logan had touched parts of her body that, as far as she was aware, had never been touched before.

_That you know of._

Veronica shook her head violently, trying to dislodge the inner voice that almost, but never quite, let her forget about waking up in a strange bed at Shelly Pomroy's.

"Get a grip, Veronica Mars, for god's sake".

That was her voice; strong, firm, the voice that gave her the strength to search for Lilly's killer, the strength to turn up everyday to face those who hated her. That was the real Veronica Mars and right now, the real Veronica Mars was reliving the long moments of passion she had shared with Logan Echolls, before that inner voice interfered. Mrs Murphy's dissection of the imagery in _The Brothers Karamazov_ didn't have a chance of entering the fray going on in her head.

Finally, English was over and Veronica grabbed her cell as she ran out of the classroom. She punched in Logan's number.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. – Ambrose Redmoon. Leave a message."

"Damn it, Logan, where are you? You called me, remember."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan, having shaken off the reverie on evil deeds past, had come to realise that he should be doing something rather more proactive than just waiting for Veronica to call him back. There were two…problems. Logan laughed out loud at how utterly prosaic and normal that sounded. Yeah, there are problems and there are Problems and his came with a capital T for trouble. He couldn't fix the first so he turned his mind to his present evil deeds and Cliff McCormack's face swam before his eyes.

He was halfway to Cliff's before he realised that he had left his phone behind. He banged the steering wheel with both hands, momentarily losing control of the car. He was messing with Veronica again.

"Shit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cliff was more than a little surprised to see the son of a movie star for the second time in 24 hours. Didn't these people have their own, expensive…hell, even good lawyers? Why did they keep coming to him? Cliff shrugged, thought about the multiplicand he would apply to his usual hourly rate, and invited Logan to sit down.

An hour later, Cliff replaced the telephone receiver on his final call. He had contacted the editors of the two newspapers and the magazine that had been sent to interview Trina that day and read the riot act. Each had assured him that they would not be printing any stories about Logan Echolls being an alleged rapist and that they had no interest in Veronica Mars. Logan paced unhappily in front of Cliff's desk. He didn't care about himself. He cared a lot more that Veronica's rape wasn't reported because she would care, but as Cliff had patiently explained, the editors had a lot more to fear from Aaron's millions than from the Mars family.

"What about the freelancer?"

"Well, to be honest, kid, there's not a lot we can do until we've tracked him down. Now I would usually give that job to Mars Investigations…"

Logan looked down at the floor.

"…but there's another PI in town, though not as good."

"No. The less who know the better it will be. For Veronica."

"Has she talked to her dad, yet?"

"I don't know. He was in and out over the weekend, on some job. I don't think she was expecting him until tonight."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll talk to Veronica. I haven't told her yet."

Logan sighed heavily and Cliff was glad he wasn't the one making that call. He liked having his own testicles.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, kid."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He would know immediately that something was up. Veronica rarely bought fresh food and cooked for him but she needed something to do to keep herself from going crazy, waiting for him to come home, waiting to tell him. He was going to go ballistic so maybe she could slow him down a bit by filling his stomach.

As she stared ruefully at her depleted purse after paying for the groceries, she heard her cell ring. She swapped her purse for the phone. Glancing at the caller ID, she wondered what Cliff wanted.

"Hey, Cliff."

"It's Logan."

"Oh. Hey, I've been trying to-"

"We need to talk. Now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was leaning against wall when she got home, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Veronica was startled by two things. The first was by how pale he was. The second was that something inside her threatened to turn to jelly. What was the matter with her? Easy. She wanted him to touch her again, to touch her and keep on touching her. Forcing that yearning away made her persnickety.

"I know you're used to people being at your beck and call, Logan, but I'm busy and this isn't convenient. Or office hours."

Logan said nothing. He reached out to take the grocery bags from her. Veronica looked at him, shook her head and unlocked the door to the apartment. Backup growled softly at Logan but calmed at a word from Veronica. Logan put the bags down on the counter.

"Well?"

Logan thought they should sit down but when he looked over at the couch, all he could see was Veronica writhing in his lap; her legs draped either side of him, her breasts bare, his mouth on one nipple. He glanced at Veronica and thought she was seeing the same thing. Or maybe, he just hoped that she was.

"Let's go for a walk. Come on, Backup."

He nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith was tired. Bone tired. It had been a tough four days on this job and worrying about Veronica had added to the strain. His tough little daughter had cried in his arms yesterday and he hated that he couldn't make her distress disappear. He'd nearly dropped everything and come home when he heard about Logan Echolls' arrest but when he spoke to Veronica on the phone, she assured him that it was all a mistake. She promised to tell him the whole story tonight when it would just be the two of them.

Keith entered the apartment and immediately saw the bags of groceries on the counter. Backup was gone so he assumed Veronica had taken him out for a walk. He dropped his stuff in his room and returned to the kitchen. As he started putting the groceries away, his concern grew. This was some meal that Veronica was planning and that usually meant trouble. As he was finishing, there was a knock at the door.

The visitor was a seedy looking man, complete with crumpled raincoat. Keith gazed at him placidly.

"Mr Mars? I'm Dominic Dubois, freelance reporter. I am following up on a story that broke earlier today. Mr Mars, do you have any comment on the allegation that the son of Aaron Echolls raped your daughter?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan couldn't believe how calmly she took the news. Why wasn't she screaming at him? It was his fault, after all.

"Thanks a lot, Trina."

"It was my fault."

"Why? You weren't the one who said anything."

"Yeah, but if I'd kept my mouth shut…"

"She probably would have said it anyway. I saw how she was after you were arrested, remember. She had you in the gas chamber."

They were nearing the apartments and Veronica stopped and looked up at him. She spoke softly.

"I'll get onto the reporter tomorrow. What was his name?"

"Dominic Dubois."

"Thanks Logan, for trying. But you know Neptune. It's going to come out. I'm just grateful that I'll be able to tell Dad first."

Logan couldn't help himself. He reached out and gently placed his hand on side of her head, his skin tingling at the feel of the softness of her hair. Veronica's eyes were on his and her lips trembled slightly. He wanted nothing more than to sink into her and she seemed to want nothing more than for him to do it. But reality bites and it bit him hard. There was more she didn't know, that she had to know and to respond to the sweet invitation she made would be as unforgivable as everything else he had ever done to her. Maybe even worse, now. He dropped his hand.

Veronica took a deep breath and headed for the apartment. She saw a man in a raincoat at the door of the apartment and was surprised to see the door open. Her dad was home. As she got nearer, Logan close behind her, they both heard the words.

"Mr Mars, do you have any comment on the allegation that the son of Aaron Echolls raped your daughter?"

Veronica reacted before Keith did.

"Mr Dubois, I am Veronica Mars. This is Logan Echolls. The allegation is untrue and Mr Echolls has already taken steps to ensure that anyone, _anyone_ who repeats that allegation will be sued until they will have to borrow water to pee. Am I making this clear enough for you?"

"But…"

"My daughter has neglected to mention that if you don't leave, now, I will break both your arms."

With determined Mars' on either side of him, Dubois crumpled, mumbled an apology and scurried off. Keith stared at Veronica for a moment and then looked up at Logan. He struggled to keep his voice even.

"Logan."

"Mr Mars."

"What's going on, Veronica?"

"Let's go inside."

Keith stood back, allowing them through. His eyes never left Logan. As he shut the door, Keith turned to Logan with murderous intent. Veronica grabbed his arm.

"Dad, Dad! It wasn't Logan. He wasn't responsible!"

Logan, knowing he was killing any future with Veronica, even if he survived Keith's reaction, said it quietly, but clearly and without tremor.

"Yes, I was."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Above all else, Keith Mars had always been a very good cop.

And although in that moment, he wanted to do nothing but beat Logan Echolls to a bloody pulp, his cop's instinct made him pause. Keith had heard his fair share of false confessions over the years and there was something about this that set off the same alarms.

Keith glanced at his daughter and his heart broke. Through all the horrors she had suffered over the last two years, Keith had never seen Veronica so defeated. She was white and frozen and the father in him suddenly knew that Logan didn't matter right now. With a steeliness that belied the cauldron of seething emotions within, Keith turned back to Logan.

"Get out of here. Now."

What was the matter with these people? Keith should have been punching his lights out at the very least. Veronica should be…oh god, Veronica! Logan needed the punishment, was desperate for it.

"Veronica-"

"Logan! Do not speak. Leave. Before I hurt you."

Logan nodded and opened the door. He glanced back at Veronica but she was adrift in some private hell of her own. He knew how that was. He opened the door and stepped out.

"And Logan? I will be seeing you. Soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For someone who had downed three, Logan was almost clear-headed as he stared down at his last roofie. If he gave it to Veronica, would that stop the bitch bugging Duncan? He closed his eyes, trying to remember what the guy had said; one for lovin', two for buzzin' and three for fuzzin'. The guy was such a fucking moron.

He shook his head. Think! Okay, he didn't want her being loving, I mean, that was the whole point, wasn't it? He was so tired of watching her watching Duncan with moony eyes and trembling lips. Oh, he'd noticed the lips. Once, a long time ago, before she turned traitor, he used to think about those lips, to wonder how they'd taste. Then Lilly's lips would wipe all thought away.

Then again, it would put her out and then he wouldn't have to worry about her at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith closed the door to Veronica's room softly. She had cried herself to a troubled sleep, having told him everything – Shelly Pomroy's party, Lamb, how Logan used to treat her and where they were now. This last seemed to give Veronica the most grief. For Veronica's sake, Keith had kept his reactions in check but now they bubbled to the surface and in a blaze of passion, Keith Mars put his fist through the wall.

Cursing his stupidity for disturbing his daughter, Keith looked in on her, but she was quiet. He went to the bathroom and ran water over his busted hand. Once the hand was numb, he turned off the taps and leaned against the sink. It was then that he sobbed for his daughter's brutal loss of innocence.

He collected himself, checked on Veronica one last time and left the apartment. He had things to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trying to decide what to do with the roofie was his last memory. The ones he'd taken had finally done what was promised and Logan had no idea what happened next. Had he slipped the roofie into Veronica's drink? Had he watched her pass out? Had he carried her to some dark corner? Had he-

He was capable of it, he knew that. When he hated her, taking her would have been just another humiliation to inflict.

For the first time, Logan truly understood the monster he had become. Whether he did it or not didn't matter. That he could have, would have - that mattered. That made him scum and he deserved to be flushed away.

Logan pulled up outside his house and sat for a moment, his dark eyes staring unseeing into the night. He was responsible. He took the roofies to the party and he probably did the rest. He would have done the rest. Now, it was time to wait for Keith and, maybe, sweet oblivion.

Logan finally moved and stepped out of his car. He never knew what hit him but he got the oblivion he craved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica lay motionless in her bed. She had deceived her father into thinking she was asleep but she did not sleep. She was lost in a maelstrom of emotions. Every time she found one strong enough to hold onto – hate, pain, vengeance, sorrow – she was swept away again by the memory of Logan's touch. And that she could even retain that memory, treasure it, disgusted her beyond reason. He drugged her and raped her. There could be no coming back from that for either of them.

For an age, she repeated it to herself, like a mantra. Finally, it stuck.

Veronica levered herself out of her bed and dressed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Logan came to, he found himself propped against the wheel of the SUV. He rubbed his jaw and looked up. Staring down on him with blazing eyes was Duncan Kane.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What was that for?"

"You damn well know."

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"What were you thinking? What was she thinking?"

Logan and Duncan had moved to the pool house and both held glasses of scotch. Duncan was pacing liked a caged animal as Logan sagged in his armchair.

"What do you mean what was she-. Duncan, what are you talking about?"

"You and Veronica, at the Banks."

Logan could not stop himself. He burst into laughter, a harsh, unforgiving laughter that turned nearly hysterical as if the rollercoaster he had been riding the last few days had soared off its tracks. Duncan's anger was maintained but for a moment, giving way to concern and then fear for his friend.

"Logan. Logan!"

Duncan grabbed Logan by the arms and shook him. Logan's laughter stopped but his tears didn't. Duncan was confused but he could not ignore the pain. He enfolded his best friend in his arms and let him cry. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What would Dad do first? Veronica paused before turning on the ignition. Would he go after Logan or would he go after Lamb. She couldn't be sure of anything but for one thing. She had to stop her father doing anything that would separate them. That she could not bear.

The LeBaron leapt into life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith parked outside the building and stared at the entrance.

"You need to do this. For her."

He got out of the car and walked in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duncan took a deep breath.

"I knew."

"What?"

"I knew you put roofies in my drink. I poured it down the sink."

"What!"

"Come on, Logan! You were so fucking obvious about it. And I could hear you and Dick arguing. I'm not an idiot."

Logan grinned at that and nodded his head.

"No. That honour belongs to me."

"No arguments here."

Logan dropped his head. Duncan was still reeling from the story Logan had told and particularly from the news that Veronica had been raped that night. He had to fight off the waves of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Now he understood why Logan was in the state he was in. Now, with something akin to intense pain, he also knew that Logan Echolls had fallen for Veronica Mars. Hard. That was easy to comprehend. He'd been there. Maybe he still was.

"I don't know what I did. After I saw her. I think it was me, Duncan."

"Dude! It wasn't you!"

"How can you know that? You were…"

"No. I wasn't. I didn't want to be there, remember. I wasn't drinking and I side-stepped your happy pills. Veronica arrived, you wandered over with another drink, smirking ear to ear and then passed out. I took you home, man."

At the gasp from the door, they turned and stared into the wild and wide eyes of Veronica Mars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keith left the Rape Crisis Centre with a file full of leaflets and information and the advice of the counsellor firmly embedded in his brain. He hadn't needed to be told that she was the most important thing in all of this and that whatever he did, he had to think of her.

He was convinced that what he intended to do now was for her and not out of his own need for vengeance. He started the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duncan drove. Veronica and Logan both stared straight ahead, refusing to look at each other. The silence screamed and was unbroken as he pulled up outside the Sheriff's Department.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where is he?"

"Mr Mars. What can I-"

"Where's the Sheriff, Leo. I need to have a word with him."

"I think he's in his office. Are you all right?"

"No."

Keith marched past the front counter. As he put his hand on the door to Lamb's office, the door jerked open and Lamb stepped out.

"What's going on out here?"

Keith Mars laid a punch on him that sent him flying back into his office.

"Dad!"

Keith spun round and saw Veronica, Logan and Duncan staring at him. Veronica and Duncan were shocked but Logan and Leo both looked…satisfied somehow. Lamb pulled himself to his feet.

"You'll pay for that!"

"What? Your clumsiness?"

"My what! You stupid fool, you assaulted me, in front of witnesses. I'll have you for this!"

"Oh really? Hey, guys, is that what you saw?"

Logan responded quickly. "I thought he tripped over his own feet. Drinking on duty, Sheriff?"

"That's what I saw too," Duncan added.

Veronica just allowed herself a hard smile. Lamb turned to his deputy.

"Sorry, Sheriff. I was dealing with these people and didn't see a thing."

Lamb was livid but defeated and knew it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took about four hours before they left the Sheriff's Department. They'd given Lamb and Leo all they could about Veronica's rape. Logan freely admitted his possession of drugs, adding his source and how he had given some to Dick Casablancas. They'd had to call Trina in for that because of the possibility of charges. She'd wandered in and out again, disinterested in the whole affair. Between the three of them, they were able to say who was at the party. And they had Lamb's promise, for what it was worth, that he would do his job.

They all knew that it was unlikely, after over a year that anything would come of it. Keith privately determined to investigate it himself but for now, for Veronica, it wasn't the time to mention it.

On the steps outside, Duncan and Keith split off towards their cars. Veronica paused. Logan was ahead of her, about to follow Duncan. He felt rather than saw her hesitation and turned to look at her for the first time since she arrived at the pool house.

"I am so sorry. I was stupid and hateful and…I won't ever be able to forgive myself."

Veronica sighed but said nothing. Logan dropped his head and turned. He had gone down three steps before she spoke.

"What if I forgive you?"

The end.


End file.
